nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
SLASH 6
SLASH 6 was the last of six releases of SLASH that were based on NetHack 3.1.3. Availability The source code is archived on Ali Harlow's website at http://www.juiblex.co.uk/nethack/source/slashsr6.zip. It includes only the files needed to build for MS-DOS on the old Watcom compiler; it might be possible to build with Open Watcom after tweaking the code (it doesn't compile as is). Various obscure FTP sites have binaries and earlier versions. The adventurer SLASH 6 inherits the twelve roles of NetHack 3.1.3 and six roles from NetHack Plus, and adds two of its own; it also allows certain roles to have the player's choice of alignment, something new at that time: All classes permit male and female adventurers, except the Valkyrie which must be female. Chaotic elves are called drow and get a different Quest from lawful or neutral ones. Dungeon features Levels and branches The Dungeons of Doom are lengthened, to accommodate a number of new levels and branches, all of which are new to SLASH: * A possible mall level, containing numerous shops. * The Orc Caverns. * The Beholder Cave. * The Lost Tomb. * The Sunless Sea. * The Spider Caves. * The Temple of Moloch. (this is distinct from the Sanctum) * The Giant Caverns. * A level with lots of rats and the Rat King. * A level with lots of kobolds and the Kobold King. * A storage level. * A level with lots of nymphs and Aphrodite. * The Guild of Disgruntled Adventurers. * A level with lots of liches. Code is present to implement the Black Market, inherited from NetHack Plus, and for The Wyrm Caves, but is commented out. Gehennom is shortened, to reduce the number of mazes, and Yeenoghu, Demogorgon, Geryon, and Dispater are all given lairs. Rooms New special rooms are: The bad food shop is not a shop in the usual sense. The wasp hive and "Room 11" from NetHack-- were removed. There is one additional type of shop, a pet shop inherited from NetHack Plus. Traps and fixtures The optional water weird fountain from NetHack Plus was removed. New fixtures, all new to SLASH, are the grave and the toilet. SLASH 6 adds no new traps to NetHack 3.1.3. The bestiary Most monsters that had their appearances changed in NetHack-- 3.1.3 are restored to their appearances in NetHack-- 3.0.10. Monsters in SLASH, in addition to those in vanilla NetHack 3.1.3, are: The plain gnome is the Gnome quest guardian. Earendil is both the quest leader for male elves and the quest nemesis for drow. NetHack-- 3.1.3 monsters not carried forward are: * black ant * queen ant * the King Bee * red blob * white blob * blue blob * poisonous blob * gigantic blob * The Blob * Wile E. Coyote * burning eye * Rexfelis * gremlin leader * hobbit thief * hobbit bandit * Bilbo * huge bugbear * bugbear chieftain * The Jelly That Ate Cleveland * kobold chieftain * Krooella the Kobold Queen * leprechaun elder * O'Brien * goblin thief * goblin shaman * berator * bogwumpus * killer rabbit * vampire bunny * Energizer Bunny * Bugs Bunny * centaur shaman * centaur chieftain * Silva the Centaur King * undead dragon * Tiamat * creeping mold * large giant * Kop Kommissioner * The Mummy * blue naga hatchling * blue naga * ogre magi * tapioca pudding * giant rust monster * asp * hulk * The Incredible Hulk * Yuval * cave ape * J.R. 'Bob' Dobbs * juju zombi * mist golem * elven mage * elvin priest * bandit * evil mage * evil priest * general * Morgan La Fay * Tom * Butch * Mordred * demon * nycademon * Barney * giant chameleon * tyrannosaur * Godzilla * killer tomato * ravenous cream pie * goldbug * pile of silver coins NetHack Plus monsters not carried forward are: * water weird * lycanthrope Objects Objects listed are those not present in vanilla NetHack 3.1.3, unless otherwise noted. Artifacts All artifacts are listed; some have different properties than in vanilla NetHack 3.1.3. Artifacts in SLASH 6 are: The following are Quest artifacts: Icebiter and Firebiter had been axes in NetHack-- 3.0.10. NetHack-- 3.1.3 changed them to battle-axes, but SLASH 6 changes them back. Artifacts from NetHack-- 3.1.3 not carried forward are: * Cuthbert's Cudgel * Dirk * Disrupter (Disrupt'o'r from NetHack Plus is used instead) * Elfrist (the Elfrist used is from NetHack Plus) * Equalizer * Firestar * Fungisword * Kopkiller * Liontamer * Soulthief Amulets All amulets appear as . SLASH 6 defines these amulets, in addition to those in NetHack 3.1.3, and all are new to SLASH: * amulet of drain resistance * amulet of regeneration * amulet of conflict * amulet of polymorph Category:SLASH'EM Category:Defunct variants Food The cake and doughnut from NetHack-- 3.1.3 were removed. Weapons Weapons in SLASH 6, in addition to those in NetHack 3.1.3, are: The axe of throwing from NetHack Plus and the sharpened pencil from NetHack-- 3.1.3 were removed. Tools Tools in SLASH 6, in addition to those in NetHack 3.1.3, are: Armor Armor items in SLASH 6, in addition to those in NetHack 3.1.3, are: Removed items are: * the bracers of defense, the bracers of absorption, and the crystal shield from NetHack Plus. * the expensive suit from NetHack-- 3.1.3. Potions Potions have randomized appearances (except for water), appearing as one of . SLASH 6 has these potions in addition to the ones in NetHack 3.1.3; the potion of polymorph is from NetHack-- 3.1.3, and all others are new: * potion of sleeping * potion of full healing * potion of polymorph * potion of clairvoyance * potion of ESP * potion of fire resistance * potion of invulnerability Scrolls All scrolls appear as . SLASH 6 has one scroll not present in NetHack 3.1.3, a scroll of trap detection. It is new to SLASH. Wands Wands have randomized appearances, appearing as one of . SLASH 6 has the following wands, in addition to those in NetHack 3.1.3: Spellbooks Spellbooks have randomized appearances (except for blank paper and the Book of the Dead), appearing as one of . SLASH 6 has these spellbooks, in addition to those in NetHack 3.1.3: The spellbook of genocide, restored in NetHack-- 3.1.3, disappears yet again. It should be noted here that spells in SLASH 6 (as in NetHack 3.1.3) work rather like wands, having a limited number of charges per read of a spellbook, and that spellbooks can only be read once. Many of these spells, among them enlighten, enchant armor, and enchant weapon, would be unbalancing if combined with the modern spellcasting system. Rings Rings have randomized appearances, appearing as one of . SLASH 6 has the following rings, in addition to those in NetHack 3.1.3: Stones SLASH 6 has the following stones, in addition to those in NetHack 3.1.3: and pieces of orange, yellow and black glass. Glass is called "piece of glass", without the "worthless" part. Category:SLASH'EM Category:Defunct variants